


Just Another Day

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Emiya and Hakuno take on a case in a small town. Just a typical night for a couple of monster hunters.AU where Emiya and Hakuno hunt monsters.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea floating around my head for a few days and just wanted to write it out. I have no plans of writing more for it at the moment. I also wrote it without connecting to the Type Moon-verse in general for the monsters and whatnot so don't ding me on that please, haha.

               The town mayor wrung his hands repeatedly. “Are they here yet!?” he barked to his secretary.

               Her, being in the other room, had to yell to respond. “Not yet sir!”

               “Honestly, you hire some help and it takes them this long to show up….” He grumbled and stared out the window. It was getting late, the sky already taking on traces of orange and red. He had called _them_ ages ago regarding the matter (okay, it was maybe less than a week if he had to be honest). They were supposed to be here today, where in the world were they!?

               “Uh sir?” The secretary peeked into the office.

               “What,” he snapped, annoyed that he was broken out of his musings.

               “They’re here sir.”

               “Well don’t keep them waiting, bring them in!”

               “Of course sir.”

               He leaned back in his chair to appear as relaxed as possible as two individuals walked into his office. One looked exactly like how the mayor expected someone to look in this line of business. Tall and toned, dressed in red and black, his hair a shocking white, with steely eyes that quickly took in the surroundings. The one next to him though…

               A girl, she had to be in her late teens at most.  Long wavy brown hair that reached her waist, her eyes wide and inquisitive and she wore a simple day dress. She seemed to trip over her own feet, but the man grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from falling face-first on the carpet.

               “Whoops, thanks Emiya.”

               Was this a joke or something?

               The girl focused on the mayor and held out a hand, her mouth set in a wide grin. “Hi, I’m Hakuno and this is Emiya. We heard you had a, uh, infestation that you wanted removed?”

               The mayor slowly raised an eyebrow. This girl’s voice was way too chipper for his liking. He stood and took her hand. “Yes. I thought you would be arriving earlier today.”

               “We got held up,” spoke the man. Now that was a voice the mayor expected for this sort of job. Deep and cold, and right to the point.

               The girl, Hakuno, clasped her hands together. “I’m so sorry we were late! We’re here now though and we’ll put our full attention to this task. Our operators told us you were quite insistent over the phone.”

               “Yes, it is a matter of upmost importance.” The mayor got comfortable in his chair, his attention focused more on the man-Emiya was his name, right? - rather than the girl. “There’s an old mansion at the edge of town. You might have seen it while coming in?”

               “Oh, I remember, you drove right past it Emiya, remember?”

               Emiya nodded and crossed his arms. “So, it’s there?”

               “Yes. We’ve been wanting to tear it down, but the construction doesn’t get to far. Many people have gone missing and we’ve found…parts in various places.” He grimanced. “Now, everyone is afraid to even get close.”

               “Who owns the property?” asked Emiya.

               “No one at the moment. The last owner died fifty years ago and it’s been sitting there.” The mayor shrugged. “It became a spot where kids go to do dares and whatnot.”

               “Have people in town gone missing before?”

               “Every now and then.” The mayor shrugged. “But never to this extent.” 

               Emiya’s eyes narrowed slightly and the mayor could feel beads of sweat running down his back.

               “Well, don’t worry, if there is something there, we can take care of it.” Hakuno bounced on the balls of her feet. “It also is great we came at the time we did.” She glanced out the window at the dusk-colored sky. “If it is something we deal with, it will be more active now. We’ll be back tomorrow for payment and whatnot if the deed is done. Let’s go Emiya.”

               Emiya stared down at the mayor for a second or two too long before he turned and followed the cheerful teenager out of the office.

               The mayor let out a long sigh in relief and took off his coat, the sweat stains visible. He just remembered the rumors about the organization. About how they used monsters themselves to take care of jobs like this. And how those monsters would usually be under the control of a human to prevent them from causing disasters themselves. That human girl had to be impressive to control something like him.

***

               “Oh wow, it looks uh…” Hakuno tried to think of the best word to describe the scene in front of her.

               “Dilapidated?” supplied Emiya.

               “Okay, I was trying to be nice about it…”

               The large manor was rundown, the lawn overgrown. Paint was peeling off the walls and there were holes through the roof.  And to make matters worse, there was construction equipment lying around, like a twisted version of a graveyard.

               “I wonder how long it has been living here?” commented Hakuno as they slowly made their way up the long lawn. It was a good thing Emiya insisted they wear bug spray because even in the weak light by the rising moon, she could already see some long-legged creepy crawlers in the tall grass.

               “A while most likely. It seemed like the mayor didn’t find it a problem that it was eating people because those people weren’t important. It probably only mattered now because he wants to have the manor torn down.” Emiya grabbed Hakuno’s arm as her foot caught on a fallen branch and she almost fell forward. “Seriously, we need to work on your balance.”

               “It’s not my fault!” she protested. “It’s dark! And the grass is so high. How was I supposed to see that there!?” She grinned and batted her lashes. “Also, if I worked on my balance, you won’t have to catch me anymore.”

               Emiya paused and she could _see_ his mind trying to figure out how to respond to that. It was hard to tell in the dark, but she assumed his face was also flushed red. So, he went to his tried and true response.

               He flicked her in the forehead.

               “Ow!” She clamped her hands over the spot. “Why!?”

               “Someone is not focused on the mission in front of us.” He gestured to the manor.

               “Well it’s not my fault,” she murmured under her breath. She gave him a wide smile as he side-eyed her.

               “Let’s get this done quickly. I heard there’s a famous shop here that sells roll cakes.”

               “Roll cakes!?” Hakuno perked up at the mention of the wonderful, sweet dessert.

               “They’re open till nine so if we hurry…”

               “Roll cakes!” Hakuno pumped her fist in the air. And then promptly took a few steps back so Emiya was in front before he could lecture her on how he had to go first in case something attacked and blah, blah, blah.

               The wooden boards on the porch creaked dangerously as they stepped up to the front door.

               Hakuno glanced at the first-floor windows but the amount of dust and grime made it impossible to see inside. The front door creaked as Emiya pushed it open. Hakuno was surprised it didn’t break off its hinges.

               The floor boards inside were just as bad as the outside and they creaked in protest as the two of them walked into the foyer.

               “So?” Hakuno looked around but sadly nothing was peering back at them. Those cases were the easy ones. 

               “There’s something here,” Emiya murmured. He eyed grand staircase that led to the second floor. “Maybe upstairs.”

               “Upstairs, huh?” Hakuno stepped forward and began waving her arms wildly. “Hello up there! Anyone home? We came to bother you and stuff!”

               “Seriously, what are you doing?” Emiya rolled his eyes.

               “What? Playing bait, obviously.”

               “Please don’t play bait.”

               Hakuno frowned and put her hands on her hips. “I can play bait if I want to. I want roll cakes so let’s hurry this along.”

               Emiya’s sigh was so long and drawn out she was worried for a moment that he would be so out of breath he would faint. “Hakuno, even though you want roll cakes, we need to take this job seriously-”

               He turned, summoning his twin swords as something darted out of the shadows and flew at them.

               A large snarling creature of some kind. The eyes caught the little bit of light that flooded in through the open door, making them glow a pale blue.

               “See! It worked!” Hakuno darted backwards and out of the way.

               Emiya grunted in response, his attention on the creature trying to bite him. He managed to push it backwards, but it righted itself quickly and attack him again.

               “You can do it! I believe in you!” called Hakuno from a good distance away. The thing looked like a ghoul from the brief glimpses she got of it. Fast enough for one. Emiya would keep pushing it backwards but kept coming at him with its long claws and it seemed like all he could do was block it.

               It hissed and Hakuno noticed Emiya managed to land a hit on its arm and dark blood spluttered out. However, in response, it lashed out. Emiya was able to block the hands but it looked like he forgot the legs had claws too as it swung upwards. As he recoiled in surprise, the ghoul’s jaw snapped forward, locking onto his arm.

               It was only for a moment before the ghoul released him and scampered back.

               Curses spewed out of Emiya’s mouth as he fell to his knees as the poison in the ghoul’s mouth took hold. Hakuno could taste the coppery tang of blood from where she stood.

               Her happy smile dropped to a frown. It looked like he was not going to be able to handle this after all. She shouldn't have been surprised, this was only the third ghoul he had faced and this was the most wily. Obviously this one had a meal very recently.

               The ghoul hissed and was about to go into another strike, but it seemed to realize the juicy and unguarded Hakuno standing a few feet away.

               Emiya cursed, as if realizing its intent. He swung out but his movements slow, the poison still taking its course through his veins. The ghoul jumped over him with ease and began running towards Hakuno, its jaw wide open, ready to take a bite-

               Hakuno swung out her palm, connecting it with the ghoul’s face. She felt the bones in the face breaking under the force of her swing and the ghoul’s screams of pain made her smile. Her eyes flashed red, glowing in the dark with a brighter intensity than the ghoul’s.

               She approached the cowering ghoul, the creature realizing what exactly she was.

               “Oh no you don’t,” she grumbled as she grabbed its leg before it could flee and tossed it backwards. It let out another choked cry as it slammed into the wall.

               Before it could recover from the attack, she was already on it, her hands curling into claws, her pointed canines poking out of her mouth.

***

               Emiya sucked in a deep breath as he sat up, his back pressed against a wall for support. The ghoul’s poison was still running its course but it had been a quick bite so it should not take long for his body to process it out. Thank everything for him being forced to build up a tolerance, otherwise he would have been out for the rest of the night due to something like this.

               Hearing approaching footsteps, he opened his eyes to see Hakuno walking over to him. Her glowing eyes made it easy to track her movements. His vision was still a bit blurry from the venom, but he could see the ghoul blood on her hands and mouth.

               “Sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t want to have you do that.”

               She kneeled in front of him. “Is it out of your system yet? The venom?” Her words were slightly slurred.

               “Not yet. Almost.”

               “Almost…” She took a deep, shaky breath and sat in front of him, her hands wringing the bottom of her dress.

               “You got blood on the dress.”

               She looked down. “Oh, sorry.”

               “I can get it out later. I think I’m an expert at getting blood out of clothes now.”

               She grinned, making her fangs visible. “I know you are.” She winced and curled into a ball, her hands over her mouth and she pinched her nose shut.

               Emiya wanted to reach out and hold her but he knew that would make it worse if he touched her now.

               “Looks like we’re done early,” he said. “We might be able to get a roll cake after this if we hurry.”

               “Maybe,” she managed to get out. She let out a whimper and began shaking.

               Emiya gritted his teeth as he pulled off his jacket, the wound on his arm, trying to keep it in place. It would be a few hours before that healed. It was going to be such a pain get his jacket patched up again.

               He set the jacket on the ground next to him before pulling off his shirt and putting that in the pile. He was glad to see his movements returning to what they were before, and internally he could feel the ghoul venom finally being broken down by his enhanced immune system.

               “Hakuno, I think we’re set.”

               She lifted her head, her eyes glowing more than before, her expression twisted into one of hunger. Drool was flowing from her jaw as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him. Reaching him, she crawled into his lap, her expression devoid of any of the warmth that was usually there.

               Her nails skimmed over his chest, sharp enough now to draw blood.

               Like every time before, she opened her mouth wide before clamping her jaw around the muscle at the base of his neck. He winced as her fangs pierced through before his eyes half rolled back as the sense of euphoria that came along with her drinking his blood kicked in.

               With shaky breaths, he lifted a hand and gently began running it through her hair. In a moment like this, she was unable to register anything but slackening her thirst, but he liked the thought of being able to give her any comfort that he could.

               It was the least he could do as her thrall.

               Soon enough she was well fed, and she released his shoulder and he had an initial sense of disappointment at the loss at the euphoric feeling. She rested her head against his chest, her body limp, her expression half dazed. He learned from experience that getting up so soon after her feeding was never a good idea, so he tried to make her as comfortable as possible in his arms.

               He had to smile as it reminded him of when they first met, only she was the one that had been holding him until he awoke. He had been on a mission to rid a town of zombies. During his investigation, he had run into Hakuno on the streets, hungry and staring at roll cakes through a bakery window. Taking pity, he bought her one and she smiled at him and said she would return the favor at some point in the future. Who knew it would be when he found out the zombies were being controlled by a demon?

               Emiya had gotten cocky and to make a long matter short, the demon ended up delivering a fatal blow to him. Emiya would have died if Hakuno had not stumbled upon him in that moment and offered him a deal to save his life, but at the cost of being bound to her for as long as she lived. In the moment, he went with the choice to live, not really seeing any other option and he knew he had to complete his mission. Of course, at first he had been horrified when he really understood what he had done.

               But now though…

               Hakuno stirred in his lap and he had to smile as she came to. “Bleh, your blood tasted weird.” She stuck out her tongue. “I think there was still some ghoul in it.”

               “Sorry,” he retorted. “Next time I’ll try not to get ghoul venom in me.”   

               “You better not.” She puffed out her cheeks. A moment later, her expression softened, and she cupped his cheek with her hand. “Was everything okay? I didn’t take too much right?”

               He put his hand over hers. “No, don’t worry. I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.”

               “Okay.” She pulled away and stood. She looked back at the ghoul and made a face. “So uh, I took care of that huh?”

               “Yes you did.” Emiya slowly got to his feet and was happy that the world only tilted slightly. “Honestly, next time you’re waiting outside.”

               She frowned at him. “No fair! How am I supposed to save you if I’m stuck outside!?”

               “You don’t obviously.”

               “Right…” She rolled her eyes. She clamped her hands over her forehead before he could flick her. “Haha! You won’t get me this time!”

               He rolled his eyes. “Right, right you win. Anyway, before you start boasting about your exploits, shall we go back to the car and change? I think if we hurry, we can make it to get you a roll cake.”

               Her eyes widened in happiness. “Yes! Roll cakes! Come on Emiya!”

               He chuckled as she hurried out of the manor. He followed behind at a slower pace as he was not sure if he could run right now. Before they left the manor, he gave one last look at the ghoul body. He grimanced and tightened his hands into fists. He needed to get stronger so she would not have to fight. So, she would not have to drink his blood after using her vampire gifts and then get that sad look on her face.

               “Emiya! Come on! Roll cakes are waiting!” Somehow, she was already at the car and she waved frantically at him.

               Yes, he would get stronger, for her sake.

               He turned away from the ghoul and left the manor.

              


End file.
